Toa Hagah
Toa Hagah było terminem, używanym do określenia zespołów elitarnych Toa, którzy służyli jako strażnicy członków Bractwa Makuta. Znane było siedem takich grup - gwardie Teridaxa, Antroza, Chiroxa, Mutrana, Spiriaha, Tridaxa i Makuty ze Steltu. Po buncie zespołu Toa Norika wszyscy pozostali Toa Hagah zostali albo wyeliminowani, albo skorumpowani - ostatecznie jedynym zespołem Toa Hagah, który się ostał, byli Norik i jego pięciu towarzyszy, zmutowani w Rahaga. Po wielu stuleciach zostali przywróceni do postaci Toa. Historia Werbunek Dziesiątki tysięcy lat przed buntem Bractwa Makuta przeciwko Mata Nui, organizacja uznała, że Makuta powinni mieć straż przyboczną i z tego powodu zaczęto wybierać Toa odpowiednich do tej służby. Przyszli Toa Hagah Teridaxa działali jako Toa w innych drużynach i różnych obszarach Wszechświata Matoran. Zostali wybrani między innymi ze względu na osobiste osiągnięcia, a następnie obdarzeni zbrojami wykonanymi z metali szlachetnych, by uhonorować ich status elitarnych Toa. Dodatkowo, w ramach upominku, otrzymali od swych dawnych towarzyszy Kanohi wykute w kształcie masek noszonych przez bohaterów z przeszłości. Bractwo Makuta Przez kilka stuleci zespoły Toa Hagah strzegły Teridaxa i innych Makuta, radząc sobie między innymi z atakami Hoto. Gdy jednak odkryli, że Bractwo stało się złowieszczą organizacją, więżącą Matoran i sprzymierzającą się z Mrocznymi Łowcami, Toa Hagah pod dowództwem Norika zbuntowali się i dzielnie stanęli do walki z Teridaxem i resztą Bractwa. Podczas szturmu na Destral udało im się pokonać Teridaxa oraz wykraść Kamień Makoki i Maskę Światła, którą Bractwo zabrało lata temu z Artakhi. Wskutek szturmu Gaaki, Kualus, Pouks i Bomonga zostali pojmani i uwięzieni, a następnie zmutowani w Rahaga przez Roodakę. Norikowi i Iruiniemu udało się uniknąć tego losu - Norik działał w innym miejscu, a Iruini odszedł z drużyny, bowiem sądził, że nie poświęcali wystarczająco wiele czasu na poważne zagrożenia. Dowiedziawszy się o pojmaniu Toa Hagah Norik i Iruini, będący w posiadaniu Avohkii, ponownie połączyli siły, by ocalić ich towarzyszy. Udało im się, lecz ostatecznie również padli ofiarą mutacji. Roodaka powiedziała Visorakom, by pozwolili im odejść, bowiem nie widziała w nich żadnego zagrożenia. Obawiając się podobnego buntu ze strony innych zespołów Toa Hagah, Bractwo wyeliminowało część z nich, przynajmniej kilkoro ofiarowując Chiroxowi do badań nad tworzeniem Rahi. Niektórzy jednak mogli przeżyć, a jeszcze inni zostali skorumpowani i wcieleni do armii Bractwa. Nawet jeśli tacy Toa dalej istnieli, począwszy od inwazji Karda Nui Bractwu nie służyli już żadni Toa Hagah. Obrona Xii Toa Nuva pojmali Roodakę podczas ich misji przygotowania wszechświat na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Wtedy na wyspie pojawili się Rahaga, a Vortixx została zmuszona do cofnięcia ich mutacji - tym samym Toa Hagah powstali na nowo. Krótko po przemianie Toa Hagah strzegli Roodaki, choć niechętnie, zważywszy na ich wzajemną niechęć. Gdy Roodaka została zabrana przez Zakon Mata Nui, Toa Hagah skupili się na obronie Vortixx Xii przed destruktywną walką Tahtoraka i Smoka Kanohi. Udało im się powstrzymać oba Rahi, lecz wtedy pojawił się nowy problem w postaci Mrocznych Łowców, którzy chcieli zniszczyć wyspę, by zapobiec dostarczaniu broni ich wrogowi - Bractwu Makuta. Polowanie na Teridaxa Na widok floty najemników Iruini przeteleportował się na jeden z okrętów. Wkrótce pozostali Toa Hagah również zostali przeniesieni przez członka Zakonu na pokład statku dowodzącego, gdzie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Zakonu od jego przywódczyni, Toa Helryx. To ona przekazała im misję odnalezienia Teridaxa i podarowała Zaktana w postaci przewodnika. Po otrzymaniu zadania Gaaki otrzymała wizję od Maski Jasnowidzenia, wedle której udawali się do "miejsca śmierci", a jedna osoba z ich grupy miała nie wrócić. Toa Hagah dotarli później na Metru Nui dzięki zastępcy Botara, gdzie spotkali Toa Mahri. Powiedzieli pięcioro Toa, że przybyli zniszczyć Koloseum, bowiem tylko dzięki temu mogli ruszyć śladem Teridaxa, który zszedł do ukrytych komnat pod miastem. Toa Mahri nie zamierzali im na to pozwolić i dwie drużyny starły się w walce. Podczas bitwy ogromna bestia Rahi została wyzwolona z Archiwów, a Mahri i Hagah zaprzestali walk, by ją powstrzymać. Po pozbyciu się tego problemu dwie drużyny obmyśliły plan - razem podnieśli Koloseum i stworzyli zejście do podziemi, które Toa Hagah zapieczętowali za sobą. Po tym, jak zniknęli pod ziemią, Koloseum zostało postawione z powrotem na miejsce. Hagah ruszyli w głąb tunelu, napotykając na drodze napisy na ścianach w języku, którego nie rozpoznawali. Ich obecność uruchomiła pułapkę, która przyszpiliła ich magnetycznie do ściany, a strumień stopionego Protodermis zaczął spływać w dół korytarza. Nim jednak mógł ich dosięgnąć, Makuta Miserix rozpruł ścianę tunelu i teleportował ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Po wyjaśnieniach Toa i Makuta połączyli siły, by pokonać Teridaxa. Toa Hagah dotarli do komnaty pełnej dziwnych, skomplikowanych mechanizmów, gdzie znaleźli dwa ciała na ziemi, które Kualus i Bomonga zaczęli badać. Bomonga wyjaśnił, że byli oni martwi od wielu tysiącleci, i podejrzewał, iż nie pochodzili z Wszechświata Matoran, co potwierdził Miserix po analizie kawałka pancerza, który nie był zbudowany z Protodremis. Wtedy w komnacie otworzył się portal, a wyszli z niego Helryx, Keetongu, a następnie Axonn i Brutaka. Po krótkiej rozmowie strumień energii wystrzelił z pobliskiego panelu i roztrzaskał Kanohi Olmak Brutaki. Makuta Teridax ujawnił wtedy swoją obecność i (jak się wydawało) zniszczył Zaktana. Nawet, gdy Brutaka ujawnił, że znajdowali się w umyśle Wielkiego Ducha, Miserix dalej próbował zniszczyć maszynerię, by zakończyć żywot Teridaxa. Ten odpowiedział, więżąc Miserixa w iluzji, w której był on obrazem na ścianie. Zwracając swoją uwagę na Toa Hagah, Teridax umieścił ich w potężnej iluzji, wedle której zwyciężyli go i przywrócili pokój we wszechświecie. Hagah opuścili komnatę, w pełni nieświadomi ich stanu. Rządy Teridaxa Toa Hagah wydostali się na powierzchnię Metru Nu i zaczęli patrolować miasto. Kilkoro Matoran zbliżyło się do nich i prosiło o pomoc, lecz Hagah odpowiadali, że wszystko było w porządku. Później pojawił się Tren Krom w ciele Lewy i zniszczył iluzję. Uwolnieni spod mocy Makuty, Toa Hagah dołączyli do ruchu oporu przeciwko Teridaxowi. Spherus Magna Po bitwie o Bara Magna, wskutek której Robot Wielkiego Ducha został nieodwracalnie uszkodzony, Toa Hagah przenieśli się na odrodzoną Spherus Magna. Na prośbę Kopaki Gaaki zebrała Toa Hagah i razem ruszyli na poszukiwania Toa Mahri, którzy znaleźli się pod wpływem Złotoskórej Istoty. Toa Mahri zostali później uwolnieni spod władzy fuzji podczas bitwy w Fortecy Skakdi. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie Bractwo Makuta również werbowało Toa do odpowiednika Toa Hagah, lecz niektórzy z nich, jak Kualus czy Bomonga, dołączyli do Imperium Toa po tym, jak Tuyet przejęła włądzę. Kualus, Bomonga, Gaaki i Pouks przysięgali zamiast tego strzec wartości jej imperium. Czterech z nich zostało wysłanych do zbadania Voya Nui, a tam napotkali Brutakę, którego zabili. Członkowie Znani byli jedynie członkowie drużyny Toa Hagah, przypisanej do Makuty Teridaxa. Informacje o zestawach thumb|right|150px|Zestawy Toa Hagah Norika i Iruiniego Wydano jedynie dwóch Toa Hagah - byli to członkowie gwardii Teridaxa, Toa Norik i Iruini. Zestawy te, wydane w 2005 roku, stanowiły Specjalną Edycję. Oba zawierały maski i zbroje w metalicznych kolorach, Strzelające Tarcze Rhotuka oraz długie włócznie. Zębatka na plecach zestawów powodowała ruch prawego ramienia. Dwa Rhotuka mogły być trzymane na wiekach kanistrów, które były podobne do tych Toa Hordika, ale utrzymane w metalicznej kolorystyce. Jedno z Rhotuka zawierało numer do Klubu Kanoka. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Słowo "Hagah" oznaczało "Strażnik" w języku Matoran. * Wszystkie włócznie Toa Hagah miały własne, ograniczone moce. * Kanohi Toa Hagah Teridaxa zostały stworzone przez Matoran uwięzionych przez Bractwo Makuta. Zostały im podarowane przez ich towarzyszy z dawnych drużyn jako odznaki honorowe. * Przeznaczeniem Toa Hagah Teridaxa było ocalenie Toa Hordika i Kanohi Avohkii. To przeznaczenie zostało spełnione. Pojawienia Zobacz też * Rahaga * Galeria:Toa Hagah/Rahaga Kategoria:Postacie Category:Drużyny Toa Kategoria:Generacja 1